Gomennasai
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi is really upset. His anger is unbearable. He blows his anger against his little brother. But when he realizes Hiro is missing after that moment, only regret that he feels.


**Gomennasai**

 **By: Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary: Tadashi is really upset. His anger is unbearable. He blows his anger against his little brother. But when he realizes Hiro is missing after that moment, only regret that he feels. (A one-shot story to answer HardyGirl17's request).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

It was 5 pm. And Tadashi was currently sitting in a tram on the way home. Next to him was his distant relative from his father's side, Uncle Shoji. He hadn't met him since three years ago when he was still fifteen. Today, a coincidence happened and they met each other in that tram.

He had been talking non-stop since ten minutes ago. Telling stories and some jokes. Tadashi, being a polite person he was, tried to keep on listening to him. On the other hand, Uncle Kyoji kept on talking, as if there's no tomorrow. Not noticing the tired look on his young distant relative.

"Oh, yeah," Uncle Kyoji suddenly remembered something, "I heard your brother had graduated from high school last year. You two seem to get those brains from your parents, eh? You're smart. But not as genius as him. Heck, even he could make a rocket booster when he was only six! That boy, is someone everyone wished to have as a son. I would love to have him as my son too, though. I'm sure that boy will be a successful young inventor in the future."

He nudged Tadashi's arm, "You should study and try harder, so you can be as smart as he is. So you can be like him and be successful in the future, too."

"I will, Uncle Kyoji," Tadashi said, with a smile on his face. Although, if you look closer, his smile didn't even reach his eyes. He noticed his stop and excused himself to Uncle Kyoji. After that, he stood up and walked out from the tram. He turned around and saw his uncle waved a goodbye to him. He waved his hand in return.

But as soon as the tram was unseen to him, his smile was gone. His face grew darker. He turned around and slowly walked to his home. When he arrived, he went it and walked upstairs. He walked to the fridge to get a glass of cool orange juice. Then he noticed there was a note from Aunt Cass, saying that she would stay in her friend's house for the night and she already gave some money to Hiro for them to buy dinner.

After he finished reading the note and drinking his juice, he sighed and walked upstairs toward their shared-room. He saw Hiro on his bed, reading a manga. Hiro noticed his presence and smiled, "Tadashi! Finally, you're home. I was dead bored without you here."

Tadashi stared at his little brother, trying to hold his anger. Sometimes, every time he saw Hiro, his heart ached. He was the oldest of them. But he was always being compared to his own little brother by his distant relatives. Always Hiro this, Hiro that.

He tried to ignore it at first. But as time went by, being compared to Hiro somehow felt irritating him. He was older than him. He was smart, too. He skipped a few grades and graduated earlier. Managed to get himself into SFIT with a full scholarship.

He could do things his little brother couldn't do. He always tried his best to achieve something that could be proud of. But to his distant relatives, those things were never enough. As if those things were nothing compare to Hiro. And as if, Hiro would always be greater than him.

"Hey, why are you spacing out?" Hiro asked in front of him. He didn't even noticed when the hell Hiro walked toward him.

He sighed and walked to his side, "Nothing. Just tired."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Hm."

"Tadashi, I know there's something wrong with you. Tell me."

Tadashi raised his brow, "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie to me. I can see it through your face. Tadashi, I may be younger than you, but you can always talk to me if you have a problem."

Hearing this, Tadashi gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists. Trying to hold back his anger. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I told you, don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are. I know you're hiding something from me. Just tell me-"

"Fine!" Tadashi snapped at Hiro. Hiro was shocked. Tadashi had never snapped at him like that.

The anger was unbearable now. He couldn't take it anymore. "You want to know?! Fine! I'm sick of it! I hate it! I really hate it whenever our distant relatives or other people comparing us! Always Hiro this, Hiro that! For them, you are always better and greater than me! Me?! Heh! For them, I will always never be good enough! Can't they see that I'm also smart?! Can't they see how hard I studied and tried everything to get something that can be proud of?! Even they wished to have you as their son! What about me?! They never appreciated my hard works! You know what Hiro?! I wish I was an only child so I wouldn't always be compared to you!

After Tadashi had finished his yell at Hiro, silence surrounded them. A few moments later, Tadashi slammed his divider closed right in front of Hiro. Hiro's eyes became teary. A single tear rolled down on his chubby cheek. Tadashi heard Hiro ran downstairs. But anger was still washing him, so he ignored it.

He threw his brown satchel, green blazer, and grey cardigan to his desk. He took off his sneakers. After that, he plopped down to his bed. After he burst out his anger, he felt tired and sleepy. He didn't even notice when he finally fell asleep.

 **-oOo-**

Two hours later, Tadashi woke up from his nap. He sat up and yawned. His stomach growled, demanding for food. He remembered Aunt Cass had mentioned that their dinner money was given to Hiro. So he slowly got up from bed and stretched his body a little.

He opened his divider and walked out. He saw no Hiro on the other side. "Hiro?" he called. No answer. He walked down to search for him. Still no Hiro. He felt worried, but tried to think positively that Hiro might be in the garage. So he went there, and he still didn't find him.

' _Where is he?'_ Tadashi thought. Tried to think about where his little brother was. Then, something suddenly hit him. He remembered about what had happened two hours ago. He poured his anger toward Hiro. His innocent little brother!

Then, he remembered again that he heard Hiro ran out after that. Suddenly, fear haunted him. _'What if he runs away? What if something bad happened to him?!'_

Tadashi immediately rushed back to their shared-room. He searched for his GPS tracker. When he had found it, he tried to see Hiro's location. But somehow, it showed that Hiro was in their room. He looked at Hiro's side and realized that Hiro didn't wear his hoodie.

His blood ran cold. He ran out from their house. Searching for his little brother. For one hour, he had been searching everywhere. But he still couldn't find Hiro.

He stopped running and tried to catch his breath. He was at the park now. His hands were trembling. Fear was still haunting him. He regretted it. He regretted everything he had said toward Hiro.

His brother was innocent. He didn't even know anything. But he still yelled at him. He yelled at his little brother. Telling him harsh words and hurting his little brother's feeling.

He never wanted to hurt Hiro. He always tried his best to keep his words from hurting his little brother's feeling. But today, he failed. He felt regret. Regret, fear, and sadness.

"HIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. He shouted out loud. Calling his little brother's name. He could feel tears running down on his face.

"Yes?"

"Aargh!" Tadashi jumped up in shock. He turned around and saw Hiro a few meters away behind him, seemingly holding an almost finished chocolate crepe on his head. He had a puzzled look on his face.

Tadashi stood there, still shocked at Hiro's sudden appearance. He then slowly walked toward Hiro. When he was just a few inches in front of Hiro, he brought up his trembling hands and put them on Hiro's face. He was glad that Hiro was okay. He let out the breath he hold in relief.

"Why were you shouting out my name like that? Don't you know that you might wake the sleeping babies around here?" Hiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

Tadashi didn't answer him. But he immediately pulled his little brother into a really tight hug. Hiro was more confused, but he hugged his big brother back. Enjoying the warm hug he received from his big brother. They stayed like that for some moments.

The hug broke when Tadashi pulled away. "Hiro," he started, "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I poured my anger toward you. I hurt your feeling by yelling those hurtful harsh words to you. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just, I don't even know why I yelled like that."

Hiro saw Tadashi looked down in shame. "Tadashi, did they compare us since we were still little?"

"Yes."

"I see." Hiro then added, "Maybe you yelled like that after years of holding back. I know how it feels, being compared to your sibling."

Tadashi saw Hiro's bitter smile. He felt confused, "Really? How?"

A sad smile appeared on Hiro's face, "You know, Tadashi? I'm always being compared to you."

"What? Why? By who? Hiro, you're better than me. How is that even possible, that you being compared to a nothing like me?"

"You know, being the best person in the world wouldn't stop people around to compare him to other person. And I know you didn't know this, but people do compare me to you, really often."

Tadashi looked at Hiro in disbelief. "Tadashi, people just compared you to me because of my brain. But, people compared me to you, because you are a better person than me. Yes, I know I'm a genius. But people like you more. You're handsome, polite, kind, always nice toward people, like to help people in need, can do things I can't do like making friends. Aside from my genius brain, I'm nothing compared to you."

Hiro looked down, holding his tears, "I tried my best to achieve things, not because I wanted to show off. But I want to make you proud of me. I know we have Aunt Cass. But she's not like our parents. She had tried her best to raise us. Then again, it's not the same. You, on the other hand, always tried your best not only as my brother, but also as mom and dad. That's why, I always want to make you proud. Even though behind you, people always compared me to you. On how I couldn't be as good as you. And I'm sorry, for making you suffered too, from being compared to me."

"Hiro. It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know you actually being compared to me, too. I should be the one apologize to you. For yelling at you. For hurting your feeling. I shouldn't have poured my anger toward you. I guess you were right about me holding it back for years," Tadashi chuckled humourlessly. "But, if so, why haven't you registered to college yet?"

Hiro sighed, "Tadashi, need I remind you that I had no good memories about school? I always got bullied. No friends. I don't want to be like that anymore."

Tadashi crouched down, looking at Hiro's eyes, "Hey, you have me. You won't be alone. I'm sure you will have friends in college. You're an amazing person. Heck, my friends like you even though they haven't met with you yet. And if someone tries to bullies you, just tell me, and I will take him down. I'm a black belt in karate, remember? Besides, no one would dare enough to hurt my baby brother while I'm still alive and breathing!"

They chuckled together. Hiro smiled and said, " _Arigatou, nii-chan._ (Thank you, big brother),"

" _Douita, Hiro-kun._ (You're welcome, Hiro)," Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair.

Suddenly, a loud growled was heard. It came from Tadashi's stomach. Tadashi was blushing, while Hiro was laughing at this. "Ugh, _onaka ga akimashita. Yuushoku ni piza o kaou?_ (Ugh, I'm hungry. Let's buy pizza for dinner?)"

" _Hai, hai. Oba-san ga boku ni yuushoku no tame no okane o kureta. Ie ni kaerimashou? Piza o chuumon suru koto ga dekimasu. Aa, saigo no hitokuchi ga aru._ (Yes, yes. Aunt Cass had given me the money for dinner. Let's go home? So we can order pizza. Ah, have the last bite)," Hiro said as he gave the last bite of his crepe to Tadashi.

Tadashi then ate it, " _Hm, oishii._ (Hm, taste good)." Tadashi paused and looked at Hiro again. " _Hiro, gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai. Boku wa anata ga futatabi sore o kiniiranai koto o yakusoku shimasu._ ( Hiro, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't yell at you like that again)."

" _Ii nda yo, nii-chan. Boku wa anata o yurushita._ (It's okay, big brother. I have forgiven you)," Hiro said, giving Tadashi a reassuring smile. Tadashi smiled back.

"Hiro?"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so proud of you. And I'm glad, to have you as my little brother."

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I actually have this idea since last month. But didn't have the motivation to write it. Until a friend of mine sent me a request and it gave me the motivation to finally write this idea down. And for the Japanese language part, I used a little help from Google translator on my phone. I wrote this story in three freaking hours. So forgive me if I have some mistakes here. And it's 5 am here. So I better get another beauty sleep as soon as possible. Until next time~**


End file.
